


Portas Entreabertas

by Arachness



Category: Ghost World (2001)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: Quando Enid volta ela vai para Rebecca primeiro





	Portas Entreabertas

Quando Enid volta ela vai para o apartamento de Rebecca primeiro.

E Rebecca diz para ela ir falar com seu pai antes delas terem qualquer conversa. Na verdade manda.

_“Porque ele é seu pai e ele achou que você estava morta sua babaca colossal”_

Seu pai não grita com ela, ele chora e a abraça. Ela sabia que ia ser assim.

Era chato estar certa as vezes, outras vezes era confortante.

Ela deita em sua cama pela primeira vez em mais de um ano, ela adormece quase instantaneamente.

.

.

.

Ela volta pro apartamento de Rebecca na manhã.

Ela bate na porta, e ela pode ouvir passos do outro lado se aproximando. Mas a porta não abre.

“Vá embora Enid” Rebecca diz.

“Eu falei com meu pai, como você disse”

“É muito cedo pra mim okay ? Me de mais tempo”

“Eu fiquei longe mais de um ano, quanto mais tempo você quer ?”

“Isso não é engraçado”

“Você costumava amar meu senso de humor”

“As coisas mudam. Eu vou colocar meus fones agora, se você quiser ficar aí falando pode ficar, mas a porta não vai abrir e eu não vou te ouvir”

.

.

.

“Você me recomenda algum disco ?” Enid pergunta.

E Seymour parece como se ele tivesse acabado de ver um fantasma.

Ele não parece saber direito como agir ao redor dela na subsequente tarde que eles passam juntos, como se ele estivesse com medo que qualquer coisa que ele dissesse fosse mandá-la para longe.

Eles ouvem uma das novas aquisições da coleção dele, ele fala sobre o som e qualidade da gravação porque aquilo sente seguro. Sempre sentia seguro com Seymour. Ela o amava, mesmo que não da maneira que ela tinha suspeitado que o amava no passado.

.

.

.

Leva duas semanas pra Rebecca abrir a porta. Elas se vêem antes nos três dias que Enid espera dar o horário de ir pro trabalho de Rebecca e decide ir falando com ela no caminho, mas Rebecca apenas a ignora, como se ela realmente fosse um fantasma, do tipo invisível e incorpóreo que não consegue causar nenhum efeito no mundo a sua volta.

Enid achou que quando Rebecca abrisse a porta ela estaria calma, que ela abriria porque a raiva passou um pouco.

Esse não foi o caso. Na verdade ela parecia estar até mais puta do que naquela primeira noite.

“Você disse que você ia me ligar”

“Eu sei”

“Então porque você não fez ?”

“Você achou que eu estivesse morta também ?”

“As vezes. Mas em geral eu achei que você só tivesse se mandado sem dar a minima de como isso iria afetar as pessoas a sua volta. E eu estava certa, certo ?”

“Basicamente sim. No entanto, eu pensei em você. Eu senti a sua falta”

“Não o suficiente pra pegar a porra do telefone e me ligar” Rebecca diz e bate a porta na cara dela.

.

.

.

Rebecca aparece na casa dela algumas horas depois de anoitecer. Enid não tem certeza se ela veio direto do trabalho ou se foi em casa antes. Uma parte de Enid pensa em não abrir a porta ou deixá-la esperando como retribuição pelas últimas semanas, mas ela sabia que aquele não era o momento certo pra arriscar.

“Oi” Rebecca diz.

“Oi”

“Eu teria ido com você se você tivesse me pedido”

“Eu sei”

“Então como foi ?”

“Eu fui em alguns lugares legais, tive alguns empregos medíocres, em geral foi chato e solitário. Eu acho que o problema nunca realmente é o lugar, é quem você é, e você sempre se leva junto aonde quer que você vá”

“Essa é uma realização bem clichê de se ter sabe ?”

“Sim, mas é uma verdadeira”

“Tanto faz”

“Você quer assistir um filme comigo ?”

Rebecca pausa, como se aquela fosse uma questão maior do que o que fazer pelos próximos noventa minutos. E é.

“Só se eu puder escolher o filme”

“Okay”

Ela passa pela porta e Enid quer abraçá-la. Mas ela sabe que ainda é cedo demais. Mas elas se sentam lado a lado no sofá com os ombros tocando.

O filme é chato. E aquela cidade ainda é chata, assim como a maioria das pessoas lá. Mas Rebecca não é, e Enid percebe que mesmo se ela fosse, ela não se importaria.


End file.
